Call of Halo:Modern Combat
by Godofthunder97
Summary: When the Taskforce 141 encounter Makarov they find a weird portal that transports them into the middle of the Human-Covenant war. But their not the only ones who turn up.


**Ok metalheads I'm taking a little break from my other story to write someting different. Now I'm a fan of Call of Duty and Halo games and I've always wondered what would happen if they met. And I got inspired to write this fic after reading Shotgunchief's story "Halo:Republic Commando". So tell me what you think and be sure to review they keep me from getting angry.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Halo series or Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2.**

* * *

><p>"Naptime's over Roach"<p>

Sgt Gary "Roach" Sanderson of the international Task Force 141 slowly opened his eyes and took in his quickly scrambled out of his bunk and saluted his captain John "Soap" Mactavish.

Soap smirked at Roach

"At ease Roach"

Soap spoke with a thick scottish accent. Roach quickly lowered his hand and looked at his captain.

"What is it sir?"

"Sheppard's about to debrief us on our next mission. Get dressed and meet us in the war room" said Soap as he walked out the room.

Roach gathered up his clothes and his gear and pu his goggles around his neck and made his way to the war room. On the way to the war room he ran into many other members of the taskforce. He stopped to talk to three of them in the hallway leading to the war room.

"Hey Roach I heard we've got a new mission hopefully we'll finally get a piece of Makarov" said Ozone as he cleaned his ACR.

"If we are it ain't gonna be easy" said Scarecrow. He crouched next to the door to the war room.

"Either way something big's going to happen today" Archer spoke with a rather sophisticated british accent and was leaning against at wall.

"Good luck" Archer nodded at Roach. Roach nodded back and stepped through the door into the war room.

Inside the room was Soap as well as three others. One had on a skull baclava and orange shades. Simon"Ghost"Riley, Soap's right hand man and personal friend of Roach.

Another had on a hat that covered him from the sun and had a small beard. Captain John Price was Soap's captain back when he was a sgt in the SAS five years ago. The 141 recently rescued him from the Russian Gulag and leads the 141 with Soap and Sheppard. Roach didn't know him that well but based on the mission he worked with him he'll trust Price with his life.

The last man in the room was none other than General Sheppard. Sheppard basicly runs the 141 and gives them their missions.

Soap,Ghost, and Price all nodded at Roach while Sheppard had a rather annoyed look on his face"Can I start now?".

Soap nodded "Go ahead Sheppard".

"I've been given a blank check and the president wants Makarov's head on a plate. Our intel tells us he's either in his safehouse in Russia or in a Russian airbase in Afghanistan. You need to break into two teams and search and kill Makarov".

Ghost nodded at Sheppard

"Permission to take Roach to the safehouse sir".

Sheppard nodded"Permission granted".

"Me and Soap will go to Afghaniston" said Price.

"When do we leave?" said Soap.

"In an hour get your teams together and get going".

The members of the 141 nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rookie wake up".<p>

The Rookie opened his eyes to see his fellow Orbital Drop Shock Trooper or ODST squadmate Dutch shaking him awake. Dutch was tall and the most muscular of the squad and also had short brown hair that was put up in the front. You could easily see the battle scars on his armor was a mix of black, gray, and green with a few orange stripes on the arms, legs , chest , and helmet which he wasn't wearing at the moment.

The Rookie on the other hand armor was completely black and he was never seen without his helmet which like all ODST helmets closely resemble the Master Chief's with some differences. Their armor was not as strong as the Master Chief's MJORNIR armor but protects them well against Covenant weapons, more so than regular marines or navy.

Unlike the rest of his squad howevor the Rookie rarely spoke. Dutch wasn't sure if he ever heard him talk but Rookie proved himself with his actions as he rescued their captain from Covenant forces and survived the streets of New Mombassa which was flooded with Covenant forces by himself. Which earned the respect of Dutch and the leader of their squad gunnery sgt. Eddie Buck.

"Some marines have been cornered by Covenant forces we gota help them out".

Dutch put on his helmet and started walking out the door motioning with his hand to follow him.

"Come on Rookie"

The Rookie jumped off the crate he was napping on and followed Dutch out the door.

The two Helljumpers walked through the various halls of the USNC frigate "Hades" till they walked into a room with three ODSTs without their helmets on were standing around a holomap off Earth.

One of them who had short brown hair which was semi long in the front with the standard ODST armor painted a mixture of black and gray with some green spots looked at them. He's also one of the best soldiers the USNC has ever seen. Having survived Reach and safely getting his squad out of New Mombassa shortly before it was destroyed.

"Nice of you buys to join us"

Gunnery had a mix of a smirk and a look of annoyance.

"Master Chief and a group of marines where last seen at this location in the mountains"

Buck pointed to a forest area surrounded by mountains on the holo-map.

"We're gonna drop here and move on foot to the LZ point and meet up with Chief and the marines and help them complete their mission".

"It's their mission I don't know why we need to do anything" said one of the ODSTs.

Romeo was one of the best snipers in the USNC but he also had a mouth that exceeded his talent much to the chagrin of Buck and Dutch.

"It's a good thing no one asked you Romeo." said Buck.

"What exactly is their mission sarge?"

Mickey was the demolitian expert of the squad and a bit of a pessimist but not as much as Romeo.

"I wish I knew Mickey we'll find out when we find the Chief"

All of sudden an alarm started blaring.

"Ok ladies get your gear and get set we're getting ready to drop"

The squad grabbed their weapons and headed to the drop pods. Mickey patted the Rookies shoulder.

"Hope this doesn't end up like last time"

The Rookie knew exactly what Mickey was talking about. The last time they dropped their captain changed the coordinates and the Rookie's pod crashed into Mickeys which in turn left Rookie unconcious for 6 hours. Not one of his fondest memories.

Mickey put on his helmet and stepped into his pod. Dutch who already had his helmet on thumped Rookie's shoulder.

"Stay alive Rookie"

Dutch then walked to his pod. Romeo simply walked to his pod without a word. Buck stopped infront of Rookie with his helmet at his side. Buck looked at Rookie through his tinted helmet visor like he was trying to look into Rookie's eyes.

"Good luck Rookie. We're all gonna need it".

Buck then walked to his pod. Rookie soon followed and stepped into his own pod.

"Drop in 3...2...1!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Roach you ok".<p>

Roach looked up from the ground and noticed Ghost looking at him.

"Roach I said are you ok".

"Yeah just thinking".

"Bout what Roach" said Scarecrow who joined in the conversation.

"What do you think he's thinking bout the mission dumbass" said Ozone who was sitting next to Scarecrow.

"Quiet ladies" said Ghost who always looked menancing thanks to his baclava.

"You think we'll find him. Do you think we'll find Makarov" said Archer who was sitting next to Roach.

"I don't know Archer I don't know" said Ghost.

"Either way something big is happening I know it" said Archer as he put his head back trying to sleep.

Roach knew Archer said it before but he knew he was right. He just hoped they survived to talk about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there goes the first chapter of my new story hoped you guys liked it. Don't worry the next chapter will feature the Master Chief. And remember read and review.<strong>

**For now this is the god of thunder saying rock on.**


End file.
